


The Morning Routine

by GalaxyMuse



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMuse/pseuds/GalaxyMuse
Summary: Before the chaos of Asgard, of the battle with Hades himself, there was the sunrise on Lushan. There was the peace he felt every day by the waterfall, and there was the moment where he always knew she'd fetch him for breakfast.Post Sanctuary arc, after Shiryu has blinded himself.





	The Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> A teensy fluff from the beginning of my writing career that I wanted to preserve. Not sure what prompted it, it might have been KnightlyWordsmith but I honestly can't remember. Either way, enjoy!

Shiryu was sitting by the waterfall, as he did every morning. The cold mist brushed against his skin, and he focused on maintaining his posture despite his shivering. 

His eyes were closed in meditation, though it wasn’t like it really mattered. To him now, the whole world was dark. 

He didn’t miss his eyesight too much, really. The only view he painfully missed was of her face. 

“Shiryu!” he heard her cry over the rush of the water. His heightened hearing made her voice sound all the more delicate and lovely. 

“Shunrei, good morning!” He replied with a smile, lifting his head up in the general direction where he heard her voice.

“Good morning! I just wanted to let you know that-“

“Breakfast is ready?” he finished her sentence with a light chuckle. Her own morning routine was to come and tell him this each day.

Shunrei let out a light giggle. Shiryu wondered if she was blushing. 

“Yes! Did you smell it all the way from here?” she teased.

“Of course!” 

“Wait, really?” Shunrei asked, surprised.

Shiryu laughed. He rose from his spot and extended his arm. “No, but I don’t need to smell it to know it’ll be good.”

He felt her gentle hands wrap around his arm to guide him back to the house. “I’m glad you feel that way,” she said softly. 

Shiryu was sure he made her blush that time. He wondered if the warm flush to his own cheeks showed each time she held him. 

Either way, he promised to himself that one day he’d gather up the courage to confess it was there.


End file.
